peking_manfandomcom-20200215-history
References
Anton, S. C. (2003). Natural history of Homo erectus. American Journal of Physical Anthropology, 122: 16-170. Balter, M. (1995). Did homo erectus tame fire first?. Science, 268(5217): 1570. Binford, L. R., Ho, C. K. (1985). Taphonomy at a distance: Zhoukoudian, “The cave home of bejing man”?. Current Anthropology, 26(4): ''413-442. Binford, L. R., Stone, N. M., Aigner, J. S., Behrensmeyer, A. K., Haynes, G., Olsen, J. W., Todd, L. C., Yu-Zhu, Y. (1986). Zhoukoudian: A closer look. ''Current Anthropology, 27(5): ''453-475.''Black, D. (1927). ''On a lower molar hominid tooth from the Chou Kou Tien deposit. ''Geological Survey of China Boehm, C. (2009). Heirarchy in the forest: the evolution of egalitarian behavior. Harvard University Press. Cambridge, MA. Cosmogenic radionucleide dating of quartz crystal in the lower strata of the caves date to 780,000 years (Shen, Gao, Gao, & Granger, 2009). Dediu, D., Levinson, S. C. (2013). On the antiquity of language: the reinterpretation of Neandertal linguistic capacities and its consequences''. Frontiers in Psychology'' The Editors of Encyclopedia Britannica. (2009). Peking man. Encyclopedia Britannic Ferring, R., Oms, O., Agusti, J., Berna, F., Nioradze, M., Shelia, T., Tappen, M., Vekua, A., Zhvania, D., Lordkipanidze, D. (2011). Earliest human occupations at Dmanisi (Georgian Caucasus) dated to 1.85–1.78 Ma. Proceedings of the National Academy for Sciences, 108(26): ''10432-10436 Hatala, K. G., Roach, N. T., Ostrofsky, K. R., Wunderlich, R. E., Dingwall, H. L., Villmoare, B. A., Green, D. J., Harris, J. W. K., Braun, D. R., & Richmond, B. G. (2016). Footprints reveal direct evidence of group behavior and locomotion in ''Homo erectus. Scientific Reports, 6. Homo erectus. (n.d.) Archaeology Info. Retrieved from http://archaeologyinfo.com/homo-erectus/ James, S. R. (1989). Hominid use of fire in the lower and middle pleistocene: A review of the evidence" . Current Anthropology 30 (1): 1–26 Melvin, S. (2005, October 11). Archaeology: Peking man still missing and missed. The New York Times. Retrieved from http://www.nytimes.com/2005/10/11/health/archaeology-peking-man-still-missing-and-missed.html. Peking Man Site at Zhoukoudian. (n.d) UNESCO World Heritage List. Retrieved from Rukang, W., Shenglong, L. (1983). Peking Man. Scientific American, 248(6): ''86-95. Shang, H., Tong, H., Zhang, S., Chen, F., Trinkaus, E. (2007). An early modern human from Tianyuan Cave, Zhoukoudian, China. ''Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, 104(16): ''6573-6578. Shen, G., Gao, X., Gao, B., Granger, D. E. (2009). Age of Zhoukoudian ''Homo erectus ''determined with 26Al/10Be burial dating. ''Nature, 458: ''198-200. Study: Peking Man an isolated population. (2012, September 11). ''Phys.org. ''Retrieved from https://phys.org/news/2012-09-peking-isolated-population.html. Stringer, C. (2012). What makes a modern human. ''Nature 485(7396): 33–35 Weiner, S., Wu, X., Wu, Q., Goldberg, P., Liu, J., Bar-Yosef, O. (1999) Investigating the possible use of fire at Zhoukoudian, China''. Science, 283(5400):'' 299 Tattersall, I., Sawyer, G. J. (1996). The skull of “Sinanthropus” from Zhoukoudian, China: a new reconstruction. Journal of Human Evolution, 31(4): ''311-314. Zdansky, O. (1926), Preliminary notice on two teeth of a hominid from a cave in Chihli (China). ''Journal of the Geological Society of China, 5(3-4): 281-284 Zhoukoudian (The Cave of Peking Man). (n.d.). China Internet Information Center. Retrieved from http://www.china.org.cn/english/MATERIAL/31256.htm. Zhong, M., Shi, C., Gao, X., Xinzhi, W., Fuyou, C., Shuangquan, Z., Xingkai, Z., Olsen, J. (2014), On the possible use of fire by Homo erectus at Zhoukoudian, China. Chinese Science Bulletin, 59(3): 335 Wrangham, R. W. (2009). Catching fire: How cooking made us human. New York: Basic Books.